


吻刃

by Handcuffed



Category: Handcuffed制造。
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handcuffed/pseuds/Handcuffed
Relationships: 文严文
Kudos: 15





	吻刃

严浩翔听说用刀刃尖端割皮肤会最疼。但他从来没有尝试过。他怕疼。

只是他现在觉得可笑。“翔哥，怎么了？”他笑着摆手，于人询问眼神里，勾住他——丁程鑫的肩膀，跟他开玩笑。直到宿舍里拒绝其他五人要求自己单独睡，熄灯，剩床头月球灯冷色系亮度。才慢慢摸握包夹层内崭新美工刀。

真的会疼么，会么。严浩翔颤抖推进刀刃，格拉格拉声回荡他一人独待双人卧室，有些瘆人。他穿梭鬼屋感受不到的感觉，那个人今晚不回来——留宿某地。

那个人做什么，今晚，1.11的22：54。亮起熄灭屏保，垃圾短信闪过，刺眼壁纸也是。他倒希望垃圾短信遮过壁纸，仿佛掩盖什么。刀刃泛起令人反胃寒光，45°斜尖望而生畏，半晌。

半晌。寒光穿过大拇指根下皮肉最厚之处——张真源说，割皮肉多的地方最疼。起初血丝渗出，到后来愈演愈烈，大片猩红浸透小半件黑羊毛衫，也染他眼眶。

自私，偏爱，质疑，呼吸过度。梗心头快要窒息，什么呢，什么呢。严浩翔有些看不透自己，血液停止淌，他麻木抬手补刀，溅月球灯几点，顺势滑进底座，狰狞骨爪抓痕。

门开了。美工刀旋转180°，刀刃先落地，清脆哐当，脚尖勉强踩住往床底藏它。月球灯塞被窝，关掉开关，暂时黑暗。手塞进枕头底下，时间不允许他躺进被窝。脚碰床单，天花板光源猛然促使他闭眼，看不清来人。

“耀文，你今晚跟亚轩睡，翔哥他心情不好，小贺今天也没有跟他一起......”马嘉祺适时进来，他睡乱毛发蓬松散搭，哦，他睡眠很浅。

刘耀文唇角笑意晦暗不明，语气意外符合年龄，“不啊，翔哥拒绝谁都不会拒绝我的，对吧？翔哥？”询问的撒娇，刘耀文就知道抓他弱点。严浩翔对马嘉祺轻轻点头，手碰布料，脸色微微发白。

不同于白炽灯的白。马嘉祺也没有深劝，“那耀文乖一点，别麻烦浩翔啊。”“好的小马哥，你去睡吧。”

关门声。刘耀文跑去落锁，回来放心看睁微红眸子的小熊。他的小熊。刘耀文摁住严浩翔相比他显得娇小些的肩，垂睫毛侧头吻他。与其说吻，其实毫无章法乱咬一气更为贴切。

疯狂爱意，质问，质问。吻意思分明，刘耀文愠恼，对严浩翔氤氲水雾眼眸，对方躲避开。怒火腾腾燃烧，火苗乱窜。今天接吻严浩翔没有搂他，离开没有等他。

与队友互动连他看得都想跟CP粉一起拍手叫绝，渐渐反应过来那是他对象！！顿时咬牙切齿，巴不得冲上台当粉丝面出柜。小孩子幼稚报复局限于与他人互动。

沉默。严浩翔咬住下唇，心狠将话问出口，“你答应他了么。”抬眸见刘耀文疑惑神情，“师弟对你表白。”

然后刘耀文无奈叹惜，将他搂紧。“你不是晚上去他那里吗，怎么提前回来了？”严浩翔埋他肩膀喋喋不休，即使包租婆收租，大概会甘拜下风。“我有你，我答应他？哥哥这么好，我会甘心给别人？”

“嗯......”严浩翔稍微松懈，刘耀文抓住他手腕往外带。伤口血液正高峰期，坏掉汽车大面积泄漏汽油，刘耀文皱眉，骂骂咧咧拿床头柜内医药箱。

酒精唤醒知觉，刘耀文下颚抵他锁骨，他被圈身后人怀，无论挣扎，刘耀文死死摁他手，疼。生理泪水久旱逢甘霖，直至纱布悉心包好。“笨蛋，疼不疼啊，刀在床下地板？”严浩翔阻止，刀刃有他干涸血痕，刘耀文将刀塞进他手里掰断首头变钝的小刀片。

伴随严浩翔惊恐目光，他舌迅速划过沾有自己血迹刀身，舌尖结束刀刃尖端，严浩翔哭了。他抛弃一文不值的尊严，骄傲，甩掉刀子，扑上去吻刘耀文。刀子啪地打在墙壁，转眼静止地面。新鲜血液使得寒光温和些许。

血腥味翻滚，严浩翔眼泪混入，刘耀文逐渐掌握主权，扣住严浩翔后脑勺，灌输那些血腥味浓重津液。严浩翔乖乖拽紧他衣角，继而搂他。“耀文，文文，别走。不要留我一个人......”

刘耀文继续亲吻早已狼狈不堪的严浩翔，安慰似的轻咬他舌尖，表示他知道。出道日后谁先捅破窗户纸早忘却，刘耀文谈恋爱绝对强势，擅长撒娇，将严浩翔锁死，挣不开桎梏情愿沦陷。

“......他也这样吻你么。”严浩翔动动充血滚烫唇瓣，回吸微堵鼻翼，揉泥泞眼眶。纱布渗出淡黄血浆，说了，如何面对刘耀文。明明他生气，自己故作傻，愣头青发言。答案会是什么。

“质疑我？嗯？”放大的刘耀文面庞。他抵住自己前额碎发，双手虔诚般捧自己双颊。墨黑眸里自己面孔清晰，反射刘耀文恼气情绪。初中生而已，他懂很多很多，笨拙学习别人给他支的恋爱法宝。

严浩翔张嘴，良久未发出一个音节。刘耀文懒散地把唇放置他耳畔。“柔情的日子里，生活的不费力气，傻傻看你，只要和你在一起。”

他晚上solo表演歌曲。“想唱给你听，知不知道。”严浩翔才发现他穿的衣服是跳love shot大尺度“睡衣”，锁骨若隐若现，喉结滚动，“玫瑰，我想要。”严浩翔软下语气，指尖点衣领玫瑰，“不是胸针。”

小狼变戏法，腰后抽出含苞待放玫瑰，横衔于唇缝，露出迷离模样眼神——韩国老师夸刘耀文知道如何表现他魅力，严浩翔出戏思考，自己......屈服他严谨西装的战利品？

最宝贝的战利品。严浩翔想不着的。他拿过献自己娇艳欲滴玫瑰，翡翠短茎沾满小狼混血津液，他攥紧，任凭津液干涸他指间。“严浩翔，对我笑。”他咧开唇角，粉丝反复去世表情俏皮，天真。

23：40。“我们算账。”刘耀文灼热目光咬定严浩翔大码打底衫自然裸露肩头，冷白皮捎些许红润，明天干嘛，调休放假。今天干嘛，解释清楚。不明不白等严浩翔冷落他幼小心灵？

呸，他不管，他要他的小熊黏糊他。“我屋顶着火，火势迅疾凶残。作佣者，你有百分百义务帮我解决，让我觉得xl不是真的，小宝贝儿。”严浩翔捏他胶原蛋白满满脸颊，“麻烦制造者。”

仍然刘耀文先他一步。肩头软软糯糯，跟他的小熊现在一模一样。伸舌尖舔舐。“碍事。”打底衫脱起来容易得很，掉在地上。严浩翔下意识捂住，刘耀文与他十指紧扣，压制他手臂于两耳旁。

严浩翔侧头不去看他。刘耀文笑嘻嘻吻他唇角，小痣也在劫难逃。“哥哥，你好可爱啊。”他凑近，“想全部，全部吃掉，都属于我。”

“......别，文文，嗯嗯嗯。”刘耀文两指捏他两片唇瓣，“由不得哥哥。”挣扎换来小狼哽咽撒娇，手指打转流连自己腹肌，他前额碎发蹭得自己痒，“哥哥~忍心拒绝我？我会哭的，呜。”

严浩翔没脾气可言。点头答应，小狼开心地拉开床头柜第一层，里面有三根领带，“防止哥哥跑掉，只好先把哥哥捆起来。”首唱会红领带禁锢他手腕，十周年他的西装黑领带夺走光线，小狼起身拿东西。

裤子也被扒下后他整个人被大力拉起，手臂直举，打结腕处被握住。紧接着冰凉液体席卷全身，脖颈处温热。他想甩锁骨堆积液体，不料动弹不得，刘耀文轻咬他喉结，发出警告，“哥哥，浪费食物是不对的。做错事儿，接受惩罚。”

刘耀文张开嘴，星星点点血迹黏原本雪白牙齿，镶嵌窥瞰已久锁骨。液体骤然减少，“呼啊......你，你，”你哪里学的东西，严浩翔本能搂他脖颈，小孩子少点网上冲浪的好。小狼大口吞咽战利品，锁骨两道粉红，其中缀更深，鹿蹄大小梅红。

液体还在不断增多，转移阵地，含颗红缨吮吸，牙齿反复摩挲，手指玩弄另一边，微弱电击感酥酥麻麻，未曾有过体验。严浩翔喘息，待刘耀文将他一边红缨欺负红肿开绽，小狼无暇顾及一月有什么花会盛开，他觉得，开放的应该是他的宝贝小熊——在他身下绚丽，缓慢开放，只因为他。

“站，站不住了呜，哈啊哈...文文......”好容易让小熊发出撒娇语气，单凭这点刘耀文完全被取悦，顺他意思抱他到床上。刘耀文从没什么肉的左小腿掌心抚摸往前，卡小腿与大腿连接处，膝盖下方将他大腿垂直床垫，俯身把大腿内侧咬得全是吻痕。

剩严浩翔闷哼，刘耀文眼神划过人完全挺拔物什，揭开严浩翔眼睛覆的红领带。重获光明好一会儿缓过，小狼温柔地注视他，A爆眯眼，噙笑，严浩翔氤氲少量雾气眸子懵懵看他，“严浩翔。”

“啊，啊？”

“你比我见过的任何人都要漂亮。”

小狼手心包裹他物什，缓慢套弄，他抬眼对上人像之前晦暗浑浊眼眸，猜人心思，门牙咬紧下唇，忍受身下手速越来越快，交代人手中，那只手白浊肆意弥漫，刘耀文就着白浊伸一根指头进花穴。

异物入侵，非条件反射夹紧，害怕地深吸气。牙齿松开唇瓣，粉嫩唇肉划过牙尖，恢复原状，凹进去部分勾勒牙尖形状，想亲。刘耀文实践起想法，唇舌间浅淡铁锈味儿。小狼难得在接吻时安分些，横冲直撞可让他苦恼。吻狠了，唇容易肿，叫人看出他接过吻，很糟糕。

接吻期间手指骤然增加到四根，扣弄肠壁褶皱成为小狼劣质快乐一部分。严浩翔仅存的一丝理智迫使他捂自己嘴，难以启齿呻吟适合而止。手指变本加厉凌虐肠肉，手腕领带解开，勒紧而出现红肿皮肉。

空闲手摸遥控器，暖气袭来，房间气氛于只剩床头灯锈暗光线愈发暧昧，“你......还冷不冷...唔。”浅尝辄止，刘耀文抽出手指，在严浩翔眼皮子下流露享受模样舔指尖，将其余残留物塞他口中。待残留物被舔舐干净，拿回手扣他手臂。“谢谢宝贝，我不冷。宝贝帮我脱衣服吧，好嘛？”

身后空虚感占据神经。小熊颤抖地解开顶端纽扣，面色异样潮红，唇瓣微张同鼻翼齐喘息，甩掉碍事外套，咬坏西装裤带底裤拽地，难耐抱人，吻过裸露的红缨。“求我。”刘耀文手指穿插，掌心拖他后脑勺，“求我肏你。”

小熊捂眼，刘耀文物什头部卡他后穴穴口，好像自己在他面前，展现小时候才会有的样子成为习惯，小狼偶尔也会幼稚，他们或许最合适。“我们或许最合适。”有吻痕喉结滚动，“求你......老公。”

后穴被贯穿。小狼晚上不知道中什么招，老找他要亲亲。后脑勺手使劲，呻吟全部吞吃入腹，“放松啊宝贝，下面那张嘴不要咬得这么紧我快断里边儿了。”小熊手臂缠上他脖颈，交换泥泞吻过程小熊躺回床垫。

肉洞的紧致舒服得令刘耀文将近升天，下半身速度加快，亲吻肱二头肌与肱三头肌，“别怕宝贝儿，他们看不见的。”爷明天就跟你与队友公开。刘耀文笑意盈盈，小熊身体布满淡粉青紫吻痕，嘴小小声喊些荤话，散焦眸子里只剩情欲快感。

“我是谁啊宝贝。”刘耀文抚摸他灼热脸庞，肉洞肠肉紧紧包裹他，勾勒他物什形状。小熊感受到那根东西青筋暴跳，脑内一片空白。“老，老公......文文啊哈...”暖气作用，二人蒙薄薄层汗，小狼下颚滴汗水，于浅灰床单上晕出朵朵花。

揉捏臀瓣，刘耀文伸出斑驳，陆陆续续渗出暗红血液。轻而易举进入人口中，往里灌输津液，溢出津液源源不断从唇角滑落，小狼露骨眼神刎定严浩翔，脑内声音回荡。

“心爱之人在你身下承欢，看呐，他多享受，只有你能给他恰到好处的快感，他浪荡淫乱的神情只有你能看，只有你。”刘耀文撩开他濡湿刘海，“Only me, only I love you the most. ”『只有我，只有我最爱你。』

“My delicate cellophane paper, I hold my palm tightly, this is the only baby.”『我精致的玻璃糖纸，我紧攥手心，仅此唯一的宝贝。』

猛然触碰到前列腺，严浩翔叫得大声，刘耀文捂住他嘴，直往刚刚那点撞。“爽不爽，宝贝？”铃口碾压接近前列腺的点。小熊如同发情期小兽，彻底由情欲支配。秽语入耳，小熊津液淌他整只手。

眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒掉，“不，不行了....呜，你，混蛋，快点......”刘耀文真是爱惨他这幅小模样，“宝贝这么喜欢我啊。”前列腺因快感而分泌透明液体，前端射出一波又一波体液，混杂些许白浊。

终于舍得射的小狼尽职尽责帮累睡着的小熊洗干净，再将脏掉的床单被套扯下扔进洗衣机，钻进被窝缠住小熊睡觉。

每每吻一次你，我就像被刀绞般疼痛。

翌日刘耀文起床时严浩翔早就下楼跟队友吃早饭了，他洗漱完毕眯眼睛摊在椅子上，拿起一个馒头岁月静好。不愧西南特困生。

瞥见小熊腮帮子鼓鼓的吃包子，瞬间不困了。微微红肿的唇瓣油嘟嘟的。想亲。“翔哥，你过来。”小熊乖乖过去。其他五人紧盯他们。

小狼无视小熊警告眼神，一把拉过他。严浩翔跌坐刘耀文大腿上，不详预感加剧——在周围起哄声中，他将自己吻到缺氧。趁自己喘气，他咬了口自己手上的包子。

其他五人纷纷摔碗质问。严浩翔把剩下的半个包子塞进刘耀文嘴里，环住他脖颈将脑袋埋他锁骨处埋怨，“你这头精虫上脑的猪。天天就知道亲亲亲。”

刘耀文嚼半天才吞下去。回答完其他人问题，慢慢哄他。“乖，宝贝。”马嘉祺气出表情包，拽张真源使劲摇，“你看看他们，好过分啊。”

“冷冷的狗粮在脸上胡乱地拍~暖暖的眼泪和狗粮混在一块~”贺峻霖和宋亚轩齐声欢唱，丁程鑫揉揉肿胀眉心，“真是一个不平凡的休息日。”

1.11晚上表演前。

刘耀文蹲厕所门口，给朱志鑫发短信。

“朱朱，哥平时对你好不好。”

“好啊，咋了。”

“为了哥的幸福，你愿意牺牲一下吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯？？？”

“陪我演场戏。就你表演完找我表白我就行，具体晚点告诉你。”

“好的。这戏名字叫啥？”

“吻刃。听说用舌去舔舐刀刃，是刻骨铭心的疼。”


End file.
